Pretend
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Just a small look on a way that Annabeth was told directly about her mother. Nothing much, just a small one shot. No flames, Based on a Full House episode, OOC.


**A/N: **This has been sitting on my computer for about a year or two now. I just cleaned it up and cut out some things. It was much longer before but most was a bit unnecessary. This I believe at the time was inspired a bit by _Full House_. I don't remember which episode but that idea came from it. And that lead to another things. I plan on maybe writing a few more chapters perhaps? Continuing it more?

Its short. Is Annabeth OoC? Yes. But ignore that too.

* * *

_Pretend_

* * *

"Annie, want to play a game?" The young boy asked. His legs dangled off of her bed and he had a big grin plastered on his little face. His bright blue eyes dazzled with enthusiasm as his dark hair covered them slightly. But still enough that he could see the girl.

"What game, Trent?" Annabeth asked her friend who now was sprawled on her bed, yawning just a bit.

"I am getting tired of playing some old games that your dad bought us. Both the board games and video games get boring after awhile. How about something different from what we usually play?" the girl gave him a skeptic look. It was then he added that they would play a game of house. Playing pretend was something that the two usually never played. Five year old minds had a hard time separating reality and make believe. Mostly to Annabeth who always seems to see monsters.

The two children had gathered many household items for their game. A few blankets and two pillows were to represent their beds. They even went downstairs and grabbed some pots and pans, and some apples and Scooby Doo fruit snacks that were probably a year or two old. The two kids then settled on the floor and decided who to be in this so called family. It took Annabeth around twenty minutes to convince Trenton that he couldn't be a super hero from his stories.

"Fine, I will be the daddy." Trenton crossed his arms in defeat with that small frown. But Annabeth could easily see that he was just faking it for him to be a super hero. She wasn't buying it.

Annabeth took a minute to pick who she was going to be. For some reason she wasn't thinking of being a mother. Or even a sister or the aunt. She remembered how much she liked her uncle Matthew. Annabeth smiled and said, "I am going to be Uncle Matthew."

"Your going to be a boy?"

"Yeah, so what if I want to be a boy for this game? I mean maybe if Quinn came over she could be the mother or sister." Annabeth argued back.

"You should be a mommy! You are a girl!" Trenton yelled at her. Annabeth never really understood the role of a mother as she has started growing up without her. She understands that the monsters aren't normal and gets Greek myths... but she is slowly putting together the pieces week by week. But so far it was that her mother was a monster hunter instead of a goddess. Give the girl a break as she is only five.

"Fine." Annabeth grumbled as she got up. She ran down to the kitchen and pushed a chair the counter. She slowly climbed on it and scanned the counter. It was mostly littered with mail and newspapers. She then saw the knives sitting in the far corner. And thus she went for the knives.

Racing upstairs she forgot to put the chair back. The fact that there is one knife missing and a chair next to it is a bit terrifying. As soon as Trenton saw the knife his face paled. "You got to promise me that you won't tell anyone. I know what I am doing. I want you to trust me."

The boy really, really, really did trust her. With his life in fact! He promised her a million times that he wouldn't tell anyone. It seemed to add to the game a bit more. But then again, how was he supposed to know that she was a demigod and that this was a part of her life?

Mr. Chase walked into the kitchen. He was in his study getting into a book that he had entirely forgotten that they had to take Trenton home. But first he had to feed the children dinner. He frowned at the sight that there was a chair leaned against the counter. He assumed that they got more snacks since he remembered hearing them raid the place. A few pots and pans too but that wasn't that big of a deal.

Until he noticed a knife missing.

Before processing it he found himself already storming into her room. Annabeth was jabbing at the air while Trenton was laughing his butt off. He didn't see what was so funny about this. Annabeth looked over at her father as well as Trent. He had that angry look. "Trenton, it is time for you to go home now."

* * *

Annabeth and her father walked through the cold streets of the city. Her father was pretty angry about what he saw. Annabeth gulped as Fredrick glared at her. Doesn't her mother love her? If she truly did, why was she gone? Did she die in a fire? Did she drown? Get hit by a drunk driver?

So many thoughts ran throughout our little hero's head.

"Annabeth, come on." Annabeth's arm was jerked in the opposite direction she was heading. The neon sign flickered on and off. It was one of their favorite restaurants that they go too sometimes. Just the two of them. No one else was there with them as they had some father-daughter time. But right now Annabeth really wanted to have even her evil stepmother with her for this.

"Did you hurt him in any way?" The man asked as the two were seated at a booth.

"Well, we were playing house." He raised an eyebrow. "and since you do some work, I assumed everything I do around the house, is what a mommy does. I mean well what my mom does. Fighting off those... yeah..."

Frederick sighed knowing that this was also a part of Annabeth's nature. She does have the battle reflects so she doesn't die, but still doesn't have the common knowledge that mother's usually don't swing around knives at other people. And certainly he would think that Athena would never think twice about doing that.

"Annabeth…" Frederick trailed off, "I need to tell you who your mother truly is."

Annabeth listened and tried to comprehend what her father was telling her. All she could catch was the words "Olympian", "Athena", "Wisdom", and "Mother". Frederick just didn't know that he was making the monsters worse on Annabeth. But at least his voice was that toned down that it was hard to catch most words.

"Dad… will I ever have a Mom that cares about me?" thunder in the distance roared, and Annabeth didn't seem to catch that. Frederick knew that Athena was listening, but Annabeth was a bit too young to understand the messages and anger from her own mother.

Fredrick didn't reply.

"I mean, what about Trent's mom? Or even Quinn's mother! They both don't have anyone and I know that my step-mom doesn't really like me." Fredrick did have to agree that Helen came off that way at times. Well, most times. But she did care for Annabeth deep down inside.

"Love doesn't work like that. Both people need to feel the same way about each other. They both are nice women but I am not interested." he sighed.

"But..."

He put a hand out and let it stay at that. It has been a long day with his research and now this. He just hoped that tonight they weren't getting more visitors from monsters. The rest of the dinner was silent as Annabeth was trying to take in most of this information.


End file.
